The Choice
by DonnysGirl87
Summary: Donnie suffers from a series of increasingly disturbing nightmares which only Mikey is aware that he is having, but are the nightmares actually premonitions? If so, can Donnie stop a horrifying event happening or will he loose everyone he cares about, including April? This is my first ever Fan Fiction so please be gentle! :)
1. Chapter 1 Night Terrors

Chapter 1 Night Terrors

Mikey had been shifting through the fridge, having suffered from an attack of the midnight munchies when he heard the frightened shout. He frowned worriedly and closed the door. The snack would have to wait.

"Not again," he murmured, venturing into the living room and looking in the direction of his older brother's room. It sounded bad this time. Real bad. There was only one thing for it. I'm comin' bro," Mikey whispered. "I'm comin'."

In the darkness a figure writhed in his bed, trapped in the throes of his nightmare. The young turtle thrashed around and rolled over, the sheets sticking to his clammy skin.

_'What's the matter turtle? Too hard to decide?'_

_'How can I?'_

_'It's easy,' the familiar voice mocked. 'One or two?'_

_'I can't!'_

_'You must, otherwise you know what happens,' the disembodied tone continued unsympathetically. 'The clock, is ticking.'_

_'Damn you!'_

_'Choose turtle.'_

_'How, can I possibly choose?!'_

_'Choose!'_

_Hesitation. '__I can't__!'_

_'Time's up.'_

_'NO!'_

Pained screams tore through his mind. His hand reached up desperately but it was far too late.

"Donnie? Donnie wake up!"

Donatello bolted upright, startling his youngest brother who staggered backwards from the suddenness of his waking. "Mikey?"

The bedside light was instantly switched on and both brothers blinked at the abrupt and unforgiving brightness of the artificial light. Mikey lowered his hand. "Whoa dude, you look awful."

Donnie looked down, feeling the cold sweat that saturated his olive green skin. A shaking hand was pressed against his face as he struggled to get a hold of himself. Upset breaths shuddered in his chest and a lump pressed hard in his throat. It took several minutes, (Mikey waiting surprisingly patiently), before the gap tooth genius could trust himself enough to speak.

"You okay bro?" Michelangelo asked quietly.

"Sh-sure."

"Same dream again?"

Donatello drew a sharp breath and held it, answering his sibling's question without saying a word. He didn't meet the concerned blue gaze. He couldn't.

"This is the third time in two weeks man. You really need to talk to Splinter about this."

Donnie shook his head. "No, no I can't. Not until I can explain it. Explain why it's happening."

"Dreams are dreams Donnie, everyone has them even real bad ones."

His smart brother shuddered. "Not like this Mikey."

Michelangelo sighed. Nothing frustrated Donatello more than something he couldn't explain. Something he couldn't rationalise. But Donnie wasn't frustrated now, he was scared and it was reflected with every movement he made. Mikey glanced to the side, he was no great thinker but he wanted to help.

"You've been having these dreams since you got zapped by that security computer panel thing."

Donnie was about to correct Mikey automatically when a flash of the dream passed through his mind. The words died on the back of his throat. His brother did have a point though. He'd been trying to override a security panel at a suspected Kraang warehouse and he couldn't remember what he'd done wrong. He must of inadvertently overloaded a circuit or simply touched the wrong connection, which was ridiculous really, he was usually so careful. Whatever Donnie had done he had received the electric shock of his life. He'd woken up several hours later in the lair surrounded by the worried faces of his concerned family. Apparently the 'zap' as Mikey so eloquently put it, had sent him flying halfway across the room.

Donatello had received numerous shocks in his life but none that had rendered him completely unconscious before. Surely though, nightmares weren't a side effect of electrocution? No, death usually was. Donnie shook involuntarily, squeezing his eyes shut as the word burned into his thoughts. He was damn lucky to be alive. Maybe the dream really was a side effect to his shock. He'd almost suffered a near death experience, maybe this was just what? A coping mechanism? No. Why would a coping mechanism give him such a horrifying repetitive nightmare?

Donatello groaned and brought both hands to his head. His temples were throbbing and a dull ache began to manifest itself deep in his skull. It literally hurt to think. He lay back down, hands not leaving his aching head. He hated not being able to concentrate. He hated when he couldn't explain things. He hated-

"Do you need an aspirin?"

"An aspirin would be good," Donnie grumbled.

"Be right back bro."

The youth rolled his head to the door, watching his little brother leave to fetch what he needed. He couldn't really believe that, for the third time it was Mikey that had heard him. He wasn't about to complain about it either. The fewer who knew about the nightmares the better. Donnie didn't want to worry anyone else. He was also grateful that Mikey had kept the secret, although he had looked more concerned now than he had been on the other two occasions. If it happened again, he was more than certain that Mikey would seek out help even if he asked for it or not.

Michelangelo soon returned, setting a glass of water on the bedside table. He crouched down, arms resting on the mattress and waited until his brother had taken the pill before speaking again. "Any better?"

"It'll take a while for the painkillers to kick in Mikey."

"That's not what I meant," the younger turtle said quietly.

Donnie tilted his head so he was staring at the ceiling. He scrunched his eyes shut and muttered something that he thought was inaudible. "Stupid nightmare."

"More like a night terror dude."

"It wasn't a night terror Mikey," Donatello said flatly.

"Sure sounded like one-"

"It wasn't!"

A hand was briefly rested on his shoulder. "Bro, you were screaming." Donnie gazed back at his brother with slight bewilderment. He hadn't realised he had been vocal. "If the others weren't dead to the world right now they'd all be in here."

Donnie stiffened. "Please don't use that word."

"What word?"

He looked away again. "It doesn't matter."

A short lapse of silence followed. Mikey hovered, not sure of what he should do. "You, wanna talk about it now?"

Donatello clenched the sheet against his plastron, staring blindly at the bricks above and shook his head stiffly. "No," he croaked.

Mikey sighed and reluctantly got to his feet. There was not point to him staying if his brother refused to open up to him. "If you say so," he headed for the door. "I'll let you get back to sleep."

Suddenly learning that his little brother was leaving, Donnie felt an inexplicable sense of panic wash through him. The final echoes of the dream repeated in his mind again and an irrational fear filled him, that if Mikey left he wouldn't see him again. Being who he was, he knew that was indeed ridiculous but the horrible notion wouldn't leave him alone. "Mikey?"

Michelangelo paused at the door. "Yeah bro?"

"I er-, Could-?"

Mikey frowned curiously. His usually articulate brother couldn't say the words but it was clearly written across his face. "Do you want me to stay?"

Donnie looked down at his hands and finally back up. He still couldn't bring himself to say it. He felt like a frightened child who believed monsters were camping under his bed. He gave a slight nod.

Mikey smiled gently and stepped back into the room. "Okay Donnie, I'll stay."

A couple hours later both turtles were still wide-awake. The bedside light remained on, for, obvious reasons. Checking the time on his clock, Donnie groaned. 2:14 AM. Great. He rolled onto his side and regarded Mikey almost enviously as he held a comic book over his head, clearly not as tired as he should have been at that hour. He didn't ask any questions. He didn't pry; he just lay on the blanket on the floor beside Donatello's bed doing just what he promised. Staying. Keeping his older brother company.

Hearing the groan Mikey rested his comic on his chest. "Still awake huh?"

"Mmmhmm," was all Donnie could muster.

"You're still thinking about that dream, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

Mikey propped himself on his elbows. "You need to shut that big brain of yours off Donnie."

"I know," was the sighed response.

Michelangelo flopped back down, frowning thoughtfully as he raised his comic back up.

Donatello listened idly as his brother let the comic's pages flap down and lightly crinkle as he thumbed through it, a sound that the smart turtle found oddly reassuring.

"You know what I was thinking earlier?"

Donnie took a deep breath in. "What Mikey?"

"Those awesome ninja smoke bombs you make? I was just wondering if you could make real bombs like that?"

"It's certainly feasible," Donnie uttered thoughtfully. "Finding the appropriate chemical compounds that could be utilised might be tricky but not entirely impossible-"

"What about exploding shurikens?" Mikey innocently interrupted, not catching the annoyed looked that was thrown his way. "They would be totally epic!"

The annoyance quickly faded however and the cogs in Donnie's brain immediately starting whirring. That was actually a pretty damn good idea. Hand held mini explosive devices. Who knew when they would come in handy? As it normally did whenever Donnie got an idea various thoughts flooded his mind all at once. He quickly disregarded the ones that weren't entirely suitable and started to mentally work on the ideas of which were more viable and likely to work.

However the more Donatello thought, the more jumbled his ideas became until they ceased to make any sense at all. A rich nothingness flowed through his mind and after several hours of pained wakefulness, sleep finally found Donnie.

Still flipping through the pages, Mikey tilted his head up slightly. His sibling's breathing had changed to a more restful tone. "Donnie?" He pushed himself up a bit further to get a better look. Yep. He was definitely asleep.

Michelangelo put his comic to one side and sat up, propping himself against the head of the bed, next to bedside table. Smiling he reached for Donnie's lamp and switched off the light. "Night bro," he whispered and drew the blanket across himself.

When Donnie blinked heavy eyes open, the room was completely dark but he didn't recall turning off his light. Blearily he checked his alarm clock, 5:30AM. Well, that was better. Mikey must of switched off the light and slipped away after he-

It was then that Donnie noticed the gentle breathing issuing just below him. Curious he reached out and his fingers brushed across something. With a slight intake of breath the young turtle realised. Mikey had stayed with him for the entire night. A lump unexpectedly rose in Donnie's throat. After such a horrible nightmare, which had played further than before leaving the blood of his loved ones splattered across his mind, it was a wonderful reassurance to have one of those loved ones guarding his bed whilst he slept.

He hadn't expected Michelangelo to stay. The last two instances he had left when Donnie told him to but the dream, though disturbing hadn't been as harrowing as it had been that night.

Donatello blinked back unexpected tears and let his hand slip from his brother's head, to his shoulder. "Thank you Mikey," he murmured, closing his eyes once more, leaving his hand where it lay. "Thank you," and sleep claimed for a second time.


	2. Chapter 2 Bombs and Break-ins

Chapter 2 Bombs and Break-ins

Morning arrived and left, rolling quickly by for those who were unaware of the time. It was a rather groggy Donatello who reached out for the clock. 11:53AM. The young turtle bolted upright, dislodging something that landed on the floor with a squeak. He'd seriously overslept! Why hadn't Mikey woken him up?! Why hadn't he- That's when Donnie caught sight of Michelangelo's teddy bear lying on the floor. He swung his legs out of bed and reached down to pick it up.

Even when he wasn't here, Mikey obviously didn't want to leave his brother completely alone, like in a bout of childlike whimsy when you once believed that your most beloved toy had a soul. They could keep anyone company. Donnie produced a gentle smile and placed the teddy bear back on his bed. He quickly donned his gear and left his room.

Donnie instinctively headed for the dojo; no doubt that was everyone would be. He was only halfway when he caught sight of April. She was utilising the space at the back of the lair, practising the newest move that Master Splinter had taught her.

Forgetting everything else, Donnie stopped and couldn't help but watch. Her movements were so fluid and graceful, whether she realised it or not. He wasn't sure how long he stood there; drawn in by the intense concentration that held her statuesque features. Time ceased to have any meaning.

The spell was finally broken when April overbalanced herself executing a roundhouse kick. Donnie darted forward, catching her as she fell before he realised what he was doing.

"You have to watch your feet there April."

"Thanks Donnie," April uttered. "I thought I had that."

"You were doing well up until that point."

"You've been watching?" She glanced up. "For how long?"

"Oh, I um-," Donnie's flustered explanation was thankfully interrupted by the unmistakable sound of his brothers as they left the dojo.

"Hey Donnie!" Raph's strong voice carried across the lair. "Heard you missed training because you were up babysitting Mikey all night!"

"Huh?" Donatello looked somewhat confused as his brothers came into view.

"The dork was reading his horror comics last night. That's one job I wouldn't want!"

"Hey!"

Raph cuffed Mikey about the back of the head before his bright green eyes caught sight of Donnie. "There we are working our butts off and what are you doing? Dancing with April!"

"What?" With a sudden flush of embarrassment, Donnie was aware that he still held April in his arms. He hastily let her go and the others snickered. "April tripped."

"Whatever you say Donnie," Raph quipped.

Mikey giggled and Leo struggled to keep the smile off his face. He failed. "Master Splinter said that he will see you now April."

"Thanks Leo," the pretty redhead smiled, unwittingly touching Donnie's shoulder before leaving for the dojo.

"So, what moves did you show you girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend and I wasn't dancing!" Donnie protested hotly.

"Sure."

Donnie spun about. "Zip it Mikey!" After such a dreadful night, he was in no mood for any of their teasing. He roughly pushed through them and stalked in the direction of his lab.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Leo muttered. He knew April could tend to be a sensitive topic for his younger brother but he usually wasn't this touchy.

The moment Donatello left, the smile was immediately wiped from Mikey's face. He darted after him, reaching for his arm. "Donnie! Hey Donnie wait up!"

"Leave it out Mikey!" Donatello snapped, shrugging away the hand that brushed against his shoulder. "I've had enough!"

Mikey persisted and grabbed Donnie by the ridge of his shell. "Donnie!" He wrenched him round.

"What!?"

For a second Mikey shied back a step as Donatello towered over him. "You do know I was just playing along, right?" He said quietly.

The anger faded from Donnie's features as quickly as it had arrived and his rigid stance relaxed. "Oh," he uttered, not really knowing what else to say.

"I just wanted you to know I didn't mean it."

"Okay," the purple banded turtle nodded.

Michelangelo's smile returned, reassured that his brother knew and turned to leave.

"Hey Mikey?"

Mikey glanced back. "Yeah bro?"

Donnie hesitated. "Thanks for, covering for me."

"Hey! What are brothers for?"

Donnie found himself grinning as he watched Mikey caper off. He finally turned and carried on to his lab. He had some shurikens to adapt.

The next morning came and went without incident but Donatello still slept with the light on. It was early evening when April rushed into the lair bearing her laptop. "Guys! Check this out," she slid the computer onto the kitchen table and flipped up the lid. "Someone just posted this for me, a video of a suspected break-in. I think it might be a Kraang warehouse."

Leo, Raph and Mikey had just gathered around the April's laptop when an explosion suddenly shook the walls of the lair.

"Earthquake!"

"Thay don't have earthquakes in New York you dork," Raph responded to Mikey's panicked squeal, punching him in the shoulder.

Purple smoke billowed out of Donatello's lab and Leonardo suppressed a groan. "That's the second time today," he muttered. "Donnie! Are you sure you're not trying to blow us all up?"

A series of coughs escaped the quickly dissipating smoke and Donnie soon staggered out. "Okay, I won't be using flash powder in that combination again."

"Donnie, have you got a moment?  April has something to show us."

That was the magic word. "Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah," Donnie wasted no more time. He joined them; unaware of the soot that blackened the front of him caused by the blast of his unsuccessful experiment.

"It's from a phone and a bit blurry but check it out for yourselves," April sat back as she started the video, failing to hide the smile at Donnie's appearance as he hovered over her shoulder.

"What makes you think this is a Kraang warehouse April?"

April's eyes flitted up to Leo's before looking back at her laptop. "Because of this," she pointed to the screen.

The video showed a view which had been taken from a high window but what it showed was obviously several broken crates with abandoned Kraang tech spilling out of them.

"If this is a break-in where are the thieves?" Raph said flatly.

"That's just it, the outside of the building was completely untouched but someone had definitely got in, somehow."

Leo folded his arms as he analysed the screen. "Well, whoever it is we can't afford to let that disused Kraang technology to fall into the wrong hands. I say we-"

"April stop!"

Leo frowned as Donnie interrupted, clearly not paying attention to anything his brother had just said.

Without thinking Donatello leant over April's shoulder. "Rewind the video back a bit."

Leo stepped closer, his annoyance swiftly disappearing. "What have you seen Donnie?"

April leant away slightly as Donnie inadvertently pushed into her space as she slid her cursor across the screen to rewind the video.

"That's it, stop!" A couple of seconds passed and Donnie pointed at the screen. "There! There! Can you see it?"

The others were clearly confused. "Not with your finger in the way genius," Raph said gruffly.

It was only then that Donnie realised how much he'd invaded April's personal space and immediately shied back, his rush of embarrassment thankfully hidden by the mask of soot. "Sorry," he muttered with a sheepish gap tooth grin. "April, may I?" He pointed to the laptop.

With a slight smile the girl stood and allowed Donnie to slip behind her computer. He quickly replayed the video and paused it. After a few deft taps he looked up at the others. "I saw movement in the corner of the screen, and I think I know what it is."

"What?" Raph said impatiently.

"This," Donnie tapped the keyboard once more and the image he had paused magnified.

The three brothers started as a familiar metallic form was suddenly presented.

"Ah no! Please tell me that isn't what I think it is."

Donnie sighed. "Sorry Raph but it is."

"Mousers," Leo uttered with a shake of his head. He had his fill of those little terrors to last him a lifetime.

April looked puzzled. "Mousers? What are mousers?"

"Do you remember when we went to retrieve your phone from the Purple Dragons?"

April nodded.

Leo continued. "Well, me and Raph spent half the night being chased by thousands of these things."

"Are they dangerous?"

"On mass? Yeah, I'd say they were dangerous but pretty easy to destroy."

"What are they for? I mean, who made these things?"

"They were built by Baxter Stockman," Donnie cut in. "Designed so they could excavate into bank vaults."

"So now he's after Kraang technology?"

"It wouldn't be the first time he's managed to gain access to it," Donnie stated dryly.

"Well, I'd say our objective is pretty clear then. We gain access to this warehouse and prevent Stockman from laying his hands on any more Kraang tech."

"How?"

"Quite simply we destroy the technology."

"Destroy?"

"Yes Donnie, that's the only way to prevent Stockman from reclaiming any more."

"B-but-"

Leonardo huffed with exasperation. "What is it Donnie?"

"Wouldn't it be better if we could salva-"

"Ho oh no Donnie!" Leo was putting his foot down on this one. "The technodrome is at the bottom of the ocean and that's where I would like it to stay. The less Kraang technology there is out there the better. Anything that's left that could help facilitate them from their current predicament is a risk I am not willing to take."

"But the things I could learn from-"

"Donnie!"

Donatello stammered into silence and bit his bottom lip. He looked like a kicked puppy as he stared back at his eldest brother. He was always hurt whenever Leo shut him down so abruptly.

Seeing that particular look, Leonardo held his smart brother's wounded gaze and finally sighed, rolling his eyes back. "Fine," he conceded. "We go to the warehouse, let Donnie salvage what he needs and then destroy the rest of the tech," he threw Donnie a warning glare when he looked ready to object again. "That's the compromise Donnie."

Not wanting to push his luck Donatello nodded. "Okay Leo," a few salvaged items were better than none at all.

"You want to join us on this one April?" Leo asked as he drew back.

April was silent for a moment. It was true that after her ordeal she wanted to eliminate as much Kraang technology that was left out there as she could. However her father was growing increasingly protective of her for obvious reasons.

"What do you say April?"

April could feel an involuntary smile quirk at the sides of her mouth at the sound of Donnie's expectant voice. She knew that whilst she was with them there was no way they would allow any harm to befall her, especially Donnie.

"Definitely," April answered with a confident nod.

"Great," Leo looked back at his younger brother. "You think you could rig something up that could take out all the tech in one shot Donnie?"

It only took Donatello a second to reply. "No problem."

"Good, you get that together and then we'll head out."

Donnie nodded, about to head back to his lab when April unexpectedly snagged his arm. "What is it April?"

"You might want to wash yourself off first."

Donnie gazed back completely perplexed. With a smile the girl briefly brushed a gentle hand against his cheek (which made him catch his breath), and held it up for her friend to see.

Donatello's stance at the sight of the sooty hand instantly deflated. "Seriously?" He glared back at his brothers. "Why didn't any of you tell me?" He said with an undertone of annoyance. "I must look utterly ridiculous!"

"That's one word for it."

Donnie glowered at Raph. "Why?"

"We were just waiting to see how long it take for you to notice," Raph grinned.

"Thanks a lot Raphael."

"Any time Donnie."

Turning to leave, Donnie caught sight of Mikey. He raised his eye ridges as if to ask, 'Well?' It was sheepish looked he received in return and that look said it all. He hadn't been playing along that time. He was in on the joke. Donnie just sighed and shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3 The Detonator

To say that Donnie was having a field day would have been an absolute understatement. He was like a kid in a candy store who'd just been told he could have as much as he wanted for free. For those a little short on patience regarding Donatello's enthusiasm, eyes were rolled every time he made a new discovery and went into an automatic discourse in how much of a benefit it could be to all of them.

Donnie's rigged network of explosives however were practically set up. Each one of a dozen devices strategically placed via the creator's explicit instructions.

Leo was fixing one of the explosives to the side of a crate when he asked a question that he really should have asked a lot sooner. "Donnie, these bombs won't bring this whole building down will they?"

Don looked up quizzically almost as if he didn't understand the question. "The structural integrity of the building should remain intact," did Leo really think he'd not considered all the variables? He wouldn't knowingly put them all at risk and if there was no other option he would warn them all first.

Also listening in Mikey popped his head up from behind a nearby crate and looked at Donnie blankly.

Donatello sighed, rolling his eyes back. "No, the building will not blow up." With a brief glance around it seemed everyone was done. "Are we set?" He called out.

"I got one more bro!" Mikey returned, now a lot further back than he had been only moments before.

Donnie had almost forgotten how quick his little brother was. "That's great Mikey," he had time them for one last sweep to see if there were anymore goodies he could salvage before they blew the place, which left just one last thing to do. "April?"

April glanced back from the last device she had fixed to another crate. "Don't worry Donnie, I've just finished."

"Good, um, can um, can a have a quick word?"

"Now?" April looked puzzled. "Aren't we a little busy?"

Donatello swiftly fished something out of the bag hitched about his shoulder. "I'd- like to give you this."

"It's the detonator," Donnie unnecessarily explained, as April looked down at the grey and red box in her hands. "I-I thought you'd like to, you know, do the honors as it were."

The biggest smile spread across the red head's fair features. "Thank you Donnie!"

"You're welcome-"

April unexpectedly gave the surprised teen a quick hug before drawing back to get a better look at the detonator. Donnie's following blush was brief but noticeable. He could feel his brother's smirks as he rubbed the back of his head and awkwardly cleared his throat. "I-I was thinking you could get on the roof of the adjacent building and press the red button when I give the signal that we're all clear."

"That's great Donnie! Thank you so much for this," she squeezed his wrist, causing another hot flush to spread across his features. "I'll let you know when I'm in position."

Donatello smiled and watched as April left, surrounded by a subtle mist of happiness but frowned when Raph burst his blissful bubble all to soon.

"You know, most guys give their girlfriends flowers."

There was the briefest snickering as Donnie scowled. "How many times do I have to say it?! April is not-!"

"Hey Donnie!" Mikey's voice bleated somewhere from the back of the warehouse. "I wanted to blow up the Kraang stuff!" There was a distinct undertone of a whine as he stepped into Donnie's line of sight. "Can I blow up the next warehouse?"

Seeing Mikey's hangdog expression Donnie's features softened. He sighed as he relented, not seeing how perfectly timed his little brother's interruption was. "Sure Mikey. You can blow up the next one."

Michelangelo's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Awesome!" He crowed jubilantly before disappearing out of sight again.

Donnie caught Leo throwing him a meaningful look which said, 'are you serious?' He merely shrugged. It was the least he could do given his current circumstances but Leonardo didn't have to know that.

"So," Leo finally said. "Are we all done here?"

"I just wanted to make one last sweep in case I missed anything useful."

"Two minutes Donnie, then we're gone."

The resident genius tried not to look disappointed but nodded all the same. He knew Leo had been more than generous. Unfortunately just as Donatello dug into another crate Mikey's voice once more rang out across the building.

"Er guys? We're not alone in here!"

There was a sudden mechanical squeal, which was all too familiar. Donnie suppressed a groan. "Oh, are you kidding me?" He uttered as he pulled himself out of the box he was searching.

"You're gonna have to cut that scavenger hunt of yours short Don."

Donatello sighed. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

"Sorry Donnie. Time to fall back and buy April some time to get to that roof," Leo drew his swords and Donnie pulled his staff alongside him.

Seconds later a chorus of mechanical screeches met the mutants ears and the mousers surged forward like a silver tide awash with beacons of red. On sight of this disturbing vision Donnie blinked and a sudden coldness streaked through him. He gripped his staff tightly, his mouth quickly growing dry. He'd seen this before. Hundreds of mousers surrounding him, intent on spilling his blood.

"I'll take the left, you take the right Donnie. Don! Donatello! Are you listening to me?!"

When Donnie was finally able to tear his gaze away he was as white as a sheet. Leonardo's expression instantly changed. "Don you okay?"

Before the purple banded turtle could come up with a response to his brother's concerned voice, the mousers were upon them.

Mikey leapt across the crates to join his brothers ahead of the metal flood, landing next to Raph as he stabbed his first mouser through the head with his sai.

"I guess Spaxman wasn't finished shopping," Mikey stated as he smacked another mouser away with a nunchuck.

"Huh, what was your first clue?"

A third mouser chose this moment to jump Donnie. He brandished his staff as the mini robot clamped down on the shaft and threatened to break it. Forced to focus on the immediate danger at hand Donnie swung his weapon around. "Oh no you don't!" He growled and slammed his staff against the nearest wall. There was a squeal followed by a satisfying CRUNCH! "Try that again!"

The next one duly obliged just as his back was turned. Leo's blades flashed out cutting the metal beast neatly in half. A brief glance over his shoulder confirmed his close call. "Th-thank's Leo," he stammered.

Leonardo gave a quick tilt of his head in acknowledgement. "Time to fall back guys!"

"What?! Already? You're kiddin' right?"

"Raph, we've got this place rigged to blow. It would make more sense to let Donnie's explosives do the job for us, don't you think?"

Raphael grumbled as he fell alongside his brothers. "Fine."

"Which way Leo?"

Leo glanced across at Mikey and then cast his keen eyes upwards. "The windows, straight to the roof. C'mon!"

The others instantly followed Leo's lead but Donatello hesitated as everyone took to the rafters. The spell he was under only moments before returned. The mouser on April's computer screen should have been the first clue but at the time he'd dismissed it. Now? It was like a vision from his nightmare come to life. Donnie froze up and clenched his staff to his plastron. What the hell was going on?! Panic overrode his common sense as he just stared at the robotic wave that just kept on coming. He felt himself start to shake.

"Donnie! What the hell are you playing at you geek?!"

Raph's harsh but clearly concerned tone snapped Donatello out of his frightened trance. Looking up he leapt for the crates, mousers snapping at his heels and grabbed the hand that reached out for him.

"What was up with that Donnie?" Raphael demanded. "Did you want to end up as mouser chow?"

Donatello clung to metal crossbeam unaware of how bad his tremble had become. He couldn't take his sights off the machines below. Not a single word Raph uttered registered.

"Donnie? Donnie!" The annoyance in Raph's voice soon disappeared when he realized his brainiac brother wasn't deliberately ignoring him. He was transfixed by the hoard of destruction down below with a deep dread swimming behind his chestnut red orbs.

Raph seized his younger sibling's shoulders, worry tainting his features. "Donnie! Back in the room Donnie!"

Donatello blinked as if he suddenly remembered where he was. Startled he stared right back with wide frightened eyes.

"Don are you alright?"

Donnie hesitated. "I-I-"

"Dudes! Leo said we need to get out of here like yesterday!"

Raph glanced up, acknowledging Mikey's shout. "C'mon Donnie, lets get you outtah here," he pointed the way and allowed his younger brother to climb out the window first.

Donnie clambered onto the roof helped by Mikey who pulled him up the rest of the way. Raphael closely followed.

"You okay bro?" Mikey uttered as he stepped back. "You kinda looked spaced out back there."

"I'm fine Mikey," Donnie said levelly. The coolness of the night air had temporarily cleared his senses.

"You sure?" Raph stood alongside him. "B'cuz you really didn't seem yourself back there."

"I'm okay Raph. I'm okay now," though his elder brother seemed unconvinced.

"You looked as if you'd seen a ghost back there Donnie."

Dark blue eyes held Donatello with a penetrating stare that demanded he not look away. Out of the corner of his eye he noted Mikey was looking worriedly between him and Leo. He seemed ready to blurt something out, if only to keep the peace between the pair of them.

"Donnie's been hav-"

Donnie glared across at Michelangelo who stammered into immediate silence. He cast his pale blue eyes down apologetically.

Leo gazed back at Donnie, the intensity in his glare now gone. "If there is something wrong Donnie you need to tell us," the authority in his tone had disappeared. He was speaking to him as a brother, not as his leader.

Even though he still did not understand what any of his nightmares meant, he could read the concern in his brother's words. He only wanted to help. Donnie considered it and the resolve bloomed in his chest. "I-," he never got a chance to finish.

A familiar scream ripped through the night's stillness and Donnie started. "April?" He spun round catching sight of what his brothers were already staring at on the adjacent roof. April was trying to fend off a mouser when her tessen flew out of her hand as it jumped her. The weapon tumbled into the dark alleyway below leaving her defenceless. She took another step back; her balance compromised and gravity snatched up reaching claws and pulled the red head down. "NO!"

This all seemed to happen in slow motion as poor Donnie watched. Fear grasped at his chest but it only took the teen a second to decide what to do. There was no time for explanations, there was a small risk but he had no other choice. He gripped his staff and the naginata blade snapped out. He hitched the weapon over his shoulder and readied himself to throw it.

A strong hand suddenly restrained him and an unexpected anger flared violently within him. "Donnie no! You'll hit April!"

Donnie tore aware from Raphael's hold with a growl. "No, I, WON'T!" The protesting cries echoed behind him but he ignored them. He hurled the staff and just prayed that where his weapon landed, the blade would hold true for just long enough.

I just wanted to thank those readers so far that are following this story :) I never thought when I started this I would even get this sort of response! Thank you and I hope not to disappoint you all! :)


	4. Chapter 4 BOOM!

**Chapter 4 BOOM!**

Only a few minutes before April had been on the street below about to pull herself up the fire escape of the neighboring building. That was when she heard the echoes of urgency rise from the guys inside accompanied by the curious electronic metal clanging. The red head paused; frowning curiously as her fingers grew numb on the metal rungs gripped beneath her hands. April didn't have to wait long as several errant mousers ripped their way through the warehouse's door.

Their red eye of light flashed menacingly in the shadows of the alleyway and April gasped as the mini mechanical monsters caught sight of her. With an unnerving screech they charged her. April's initial alarm was replaced by stubborn determination as she dropped back down to the street. She pulled her tessen out ready and swiped it across the first mouser to jump at her. There was an abrupt clatter, as the machine lay inert in two pieces beside her.

Leo had been right, she thought with a sly grin. These creatures were pretty easy to destroy. However since there was only a few of them, wouldn't it make sense to leave one standing and attach a tracker to one of them and find out where they came from?

The second mouser came into attack and April deftly deflected it. It collided with a wall and lay still. The last one gave an ear splitting screech and lunged at her. The girl leapt back and pulled something from her pocket, throwing it at the underside of the robot. There was an unmistakable 'Tap!' as the magnetic tracker found its target.

April smiled; she'd have to tell Donnie later that she had raided his lab without his knowledge. Sooner or later he would find out one of his self made devices was missing. Sooner would be more likely. The redhead kicked the mouser back and snagged a hold of the fire escape. She was pretty confident that the mouser couldn't climb. The critter recovered and snapped up at April's retreating ankle.

"Too slow!" She shouted back.

April proceeded to climb up the ladder, reached the first platform and carried on up the second, the third, the fourth, and the fifth. She'd reached the sixth level when she heard it.

_'Clang! Tap, tap, tap!'  
'Clang! Tap, tap, tap!'_

April hazarded a glance down and her eyes widened in surprise. "You've got to be kidding!" Donnie had obviously neglected to say that the damn monsters could climb! Weren't they excavators? What the heck was this one doing climbing ladders for goodness sake?!

April hastened her ascent and reached the roof well ahead of her little attacker.

_'Clang! Tap, tap, tap!'  
'Clang! Tap, tap, tap!'_

April backed away as the mouser finally gained the upper level. It caught sight of her and with an electrical squeal charged. The girl frowned. So, the little terrors could climb? Well, she very much doubted they could fly. "C'mon then!"

April's plan was a simple one, lure the mouser to the edge of the roof and kick it into oblivion. However like most well laid plans, this one didn't exactly pan out as April envisioned. The mouser got closer more quickly than she had anticipated which forced her to improvise. She pulled her tessen once more but before she could use it the mouser pounced.

The action took April off guard and she shrieked as the metal monstrosity nearly snagged her arm. It was an action she immediately cursed herself for. The metal fan flew out of her hand and she staggered ungainly backwards.

"Stay back you metal freak!"

A second later April knew she was in serious trouble. Her heels tapped the parapet wall and she felt herself tipping back. In that moment April knew she was going to fall and as the mouser stalked closer she did. Gravity seized her weight and reminded her what the law of physics was all about.

"NO!"

Donatello's frightened yell seared through the night like a tangible presence, so much so that April imagined she could've grabbed a hold of it. Her heart raced and her thoughts spun wildly. She tried not to think about how high up she was, how many levels of the fire escape she had scaled. It didn't matter now. There was just a yawning nothingness above, no ledge or jutting protrusion presented itself to her. April's empty hands grasped at nothing but thin air. This was it. All her adventures come to an abrupt end due to a silly blunder.

An abrupt 'whoosh!' and a sudden metallic scraping sound sliced through her panicked thoughts and in the blink of an eye she saw Donatello's naginata stuck fast in the brickwork above. With a gasp April grabbed at it which stopped her fall but instantly jolted down due to her velocity. She released a startled cry and stared fearfully at the blade as it began to slide out of the wall.

"No," the girl whimpered. "Please don't," but fate was playing a cruel game with her. The blade slipped out further and further until… There was a sharp 'ping!' and the naginata tore away from its mooring. "NO!"

This was it...

Only, it wasn't. Her terrified scream cut itself short as a familiar embrace stopped her fall. Instinctively she wrapped her arms about her rescuer's neck, burying her face in his strong shoulder and waited for them to reach solid ground.

The controlled fall came to a skilled stop as the mutant turtle landed. That had been a close call but then, when hadn't it been a close call? Whenever she got into trouble whom was the one always there to save her?

April heard the unmistakable sound of the tumbling naginata as it spun down to greet them. With a yelp the red head pressed her head back down and felt more than saw Donnie's hand snap out to catch it before it struck them. Finally peering up she realized he had caught it without even looking. His head was bowed and his eyes were fast shut. In one fluid movement he slammed the staff's base on the ground and the naginata blade snapped back into its housing.

April waited for Donnie to give one of his characteristic comments that he nearly always gave whenever he rescued her or asked her if she was all right. A silent minute passed and Donatello didn't speak. He didn't even move. The arm that remained around her if anything got tighter, almost as if he was convinced that she still wasn't safe.

Worriedly April let her hands slip to his plastron as he refused to let her go. "Donnie?" It was only then that she noticed the slight tremor in his breathing, almost as if he were recovering from some terrible ordeal. April tried again, more softly this time and waited for her good friend to answer. "Donnie, you can let me go now. I'm safe."

****

April's gentle words glided so smoothly over him that Donnie caught his breath and drew her even closer. She was okay. She was well. She was safe. She was right there in his protective embrace but still the young turtle couldn't bring himself to let go. As long as he kept April close, no harm was ever going to befall her. He knew that he would never forgive himself if anything happened to her.

"Donnie? What's wrong?"

April's anxious words finally drew Donnie from his worried reverie. He summoned a trembling breath and finally managed to speak. "April? You do know that I will always be there to catch you when you fall, don't you?"

He sensed her gentle smile, and her voice, that voice that always lifted his spirits whenever he heard it lilted up to him like a song. "Donnie, you know I do and if you're not I know your brothers will be."

Donnie shook his head as the girl he cared so much for, misunderstood his words. "No, that's-that's not what I meant," he couldn't hide the taint of frustration that sounded at the back of his voice as he finally opened his eyes.

He could tell that April was confused as she looked up into his vivid brown gaze. "What-," she hesitated. Her expression suddenly seemed so unsure. The look alone made Donnie's already pounding heart flutter faster in his breast. "What do you mean Donnie?"

A feeling that Donnie had long tried to deny swelled within him and for a moment the sudden realization both startled and scared him at the same time. It shouldn't of been that much of a shock. He'd been smitten by April from the very first time he had laid eyes on her. He still remembered how the night breeze had caught the fiery blaze of her hair as she walked alongside her father on the street below, the glint of her mirror blue eyes that seemed to shine in the moonlight. The very memory still caused his heart to skip a proverbial beat.

Donnie swallowed awkwardly as the opportunity that had presented itself slapped him sharply around the face demanding him to seize the moment before it was snatched away from his reaching fingers. 'Do it!' The voice in his head screamed. 'Do it now you fool!' Those wide blue eyes gazed searchingly up at him and the tension pinched painfully in his chest. It was now or never…

"I mean-"

"Donnie! Awesome save dude!"

The pain clenched in his breast and Donatello's head fell against his staff in bitter disappointment and pure exasperation. The moment had gone. He was surprised at the mournful hitch that tugged at his throat as he shook his head at Michelangelo's unfortunate timing. "Great," he grumbled under his breath as the rest of his brothers joined them. "Just great."

"You okay April?"

"I'm fine Leo," the girl nodded.

"That's some grip you got on your girl Casanova."

Donnie's arm finally slipped from April's shoulders, albeit reluctantly. "Shut up Raph," he said more bitterly than he intended it to sound. He could feel his brother's ire rise at his words and was grateful for Leo's intervention as he stretched out a restraining hand for his hot headed brother's shoulder.

"April, do you still have the detonator?"

"Oh!" The redhead immediately pulled it from her pocket. "Yep."

"Donnie, are we a safe enough distance away?"

The young scientist nodded. "I've designed it as an internal explosion. There won't be any debris," he uttered. "But I suggest we get further down the alleyway before April activates the detonator."

The group hurried further along the street, sheltering themselves around the corner of the building that April had taken her tumble from.

"Do it April."

Donnie watched as April duly armed the explosives and glanced at him as if waiting for his permission to press the red button. The expectant expression on her face caused a small smile of his own to spread across his features. He gave an almost imperceptible nod and the girl jabbed the button.

Donnie's devices went off in swift succession, each blast sounding more devastating than the last. As the final explosion rent the air, the warehouse's windows instantly shattered, spewing a multitude of sharp shards into the street.

"GET DOWN!"

Leonardo's yell was barely heard over the music of splintering glass. Everyone ducked and covered, Donnie instinctively pulling April against him to shield her from the lethal shower that smashed against his shell.

"Donnie!" Leo yelled angrily. "You said there would be no debris!"

"The Mousers were not part of the equation Leo!" Donnie shouted back equally mad at himself for miscalculating and Leo for pointing it out.

As silence descended, the gang slowly stood up, a shifting of glass tinkling sweetly as they slid off their respective targets' carapaces.

Raph shook his head, his ears still obviously ringing from being so close to the explosion. "Wow, you really know how to put on a show Donnie."

Donnie never heard his brother. His entire focus was on only one person. "April, are you okay?"

"I'm good Donnie, thank you," was the genuine reply, followed by a gasp of shock. "Donnie! You're bleeding!"

"What?" The mutant raised a hand to his face, where his fingers slipped across something wet and warm. When he glanced down, he suppressed a strangled gasp. The horrible scene once more played through his mind and Donnie bit down on his bottom lip. Blood. There had been so much blood.

"Donnie? Donnie are you all right?"

The teen found that he couldn't answer and just continued to stare fearfully at his bloodstained fingers.

****

Ten stories above the lone mouser appeared to stare down on the group, perched atop the parapet's ledge like some grotesque metallic parrot. Had Donnie not been distracted by the flashbacks of his nightmare, he would have discovered that the mousers he and his brothers destroyed had more than a chemical sensor built into their shining metal skulls. Hidden away in that soulless red eye was a micro surveillance camera with a live feed that recorded every action he and his siblings made.

**I just want to thank all the people who have taken the time to read my story thus far.** :)

**I know it's a little late but I want to wish everyone a really very Happy New Year!** :D

**And so, the story continues!** **Just stick with me folks!** ;)


	5. Chapter 5 Mikey's Observation

**Many thanks to all you lovely readers out there and for your encouraging and helpful comments, I really do appreciate every single word.** :)

Chapter 5 Mikey's Observation

There was a long goodbye at April's home. She refused to let Donnie leave until she had patched up and treated the wound on his cheek. Usually Mikey's tallest brother would have lapped up this extra attention but not that night. He was unusually quiet and somewhat unresponsive to April's actions. He had nodded now and then but no more than that which was strange.

The brothers soon returned to their own home but despite a successful mission all was far from well when the turtles entered their lair. Michelangelo watched with a mounting sense of anxiety as the very last of their number likely to start a fight did just that. It was Donnie though that Mikey was really worried about though. He'd been acting strangely since those mousers had ambushed them in the warehouse. The look that had been on his face when he stared at the blood on his fingers had been practically identical to the look he'd worn after Mikey had woken him up from that nightmare from the other night.

He'd only tried to blurt out Donnie's secret because he wanted to help. There was little he could do at the present time though. He swapped looks with Raph who also seemed surprised at the current turn of events.

"I trust your judgement Donnie! When you say something is safe, I believe you!"

"Stop it Leo! I'm not in the mood for this right now!"

"Explain to me how you can fail to consider an extra variable to a plan!?"

"Hey! Blowing up the mousers with the Krangg stuff was your brilliant idea!"

"It's called improvisation Donnie, usually you can handle that!"

"Well, I'm sorry Leo but if you hadn't noticed I wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind back there!"

Mikey's eye ridges arched as he watched Leo pounce on Donnie's unwitting slip up.

"Yeah, care to explain why Donnie?"

He watched as Donnie stammered into silence as he realised his mistake. Was he going to tell them about the horrible dream he'd been suffering from? He'd almost had on that rooftop before April fell. Looking at Donnie now though it was clear that he had changed his mind. Without a word Mikey watched as Donatello spun on his heel and stalked off in the direction of his lab. The argument was officially over.

Michelangelo's shoulders sagged. He had truly hoped his clever brother would say something. They were here for him, no matter what. They were a team. They were brothers. They were family. They were here to help in anyway that they could.

A clang of a heavy door was a sure sign that Donnie had shut himself off, again. Mikey couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. As his mind wandered he realised that he was being spoken to.

"You know something, don't you Mikey?"

Mikey glanced back, catching Leonardo with his arms folded firmly over his plastron. "Can you tell us what Donnie's hiding?"

The youth took a breath and immediately stopped himself, remembering the look Donnie had thrown him on that rooftop only a couple of hours before. He shook his head. He had made a promise and he wasn't about to break it just like that. "Nuh uh, sorry Leo. I promised Donnie I wouldn't say a word, so I won't."

Mikey winced at Leonardo's huff of exasperation but thankfully he didn't push the matter and the youth mentally sighed with relief. The one thing that Michelangelo truly disliked was the verbal confrontations that often sprung up between him and his brothers. When one cropped up Mikey was usually the first to try and break it up, not that he was really successful but he did try. This occasion though, well it felt different and deep down he knew he had to steer clear of it. Michelangelo turned away to leave Leo glaring at the empty space he left.

Tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow Donnie will have changed his mind. Maybe tomorrow he would be able to help.

****

Another night passed uneventfully and morning arrived with more than a stilted silence. Donatello pointedly refused to speak to any of his brothers. It was a stubborn quiet he carried into the dojo for their daily training session and still he didn't speak. Even when questioned by Master Splinter who had instantly sensed a shift of balance in the airs around the young mutant, couldn't rouse more than a clipped, "No sensei," from the boy.

When training was over, Donnie avoided all eye contact and marched straight to his lab where the door shut with a decisive 'clang!' Mikey had stared at the door for the longest time, almost as if he was willing Donnie to come back out. It didn't happen. Hours passed and Mikey tried to waste time on the pinball machine but his heart wasn't in it.

Not until his stomach growled at the smell of the stack of pizzas that Raphael brought into the lair, did he realise how hungry he was. He pounced on the pizza with an annoyed, "hey! Watch it you dork!" echoing through one ear and straight out the other.

Mikey had devoured several slices before his head bobbed over the lid of his box. He scanned the room and raised his eye ridges when he discovered Donnie still hadn't joined them. Normally Mikey would have scoffed as much as he could before the smell of pizza drew Donnie away from whatever project he was working on at the time. Not this time though, but surely he had to be hungry? As far as Mikey knew, he hadn't eaten all day.

Mikey gobbled down another slice, reached for another and stopped. Unusually for him he suddenly couldn't take another bite. Well, that was just plain weird. His pale blue eyes drifted in the direction of Donnie's lab and he felt a sudden pang in his chest. Ah, that was the reason…

Mikey cast a cautious gaze across at Raphael and Leonardo who were (unsurprisingly) involved in another argument regarding the latest episode of Space Heroes that was droning on in the background. Whilst their attention was otherwise engaged, Mikey slipped away and found himself standing outside the heavy door of Donnie's lab. Stealing himself, holding the pizza box in one hand, he tapped on the metal barrier as loud as he dared.

"Donnie? Pizza delivery bro!" He called quietly.

There was no answer. Mikey nipped his bottom lip and tentatively knocked a bit louder. "Dude! You okay in there?"

Still there was nothing. He pondered for a solid minute, shuffling his feet and finally he pushed on the door at a loss of what else to try. He didn't expect it to open but the gentle shove did the trick. The lab door shifted forward and cautious Mikey peered about the frame. "Donnie?"

Mikey spotted Donnie slumbering peacefully at his workbench, his head rested against folded arms. The poor guy must have refused to sleep the night before and to be honest remembering that harrowed look he had been wearing throughout the events of yesterday, Mikey couldn't blame him. Donnie didn't dare sleep.

Unwilling to wake his brother from what looked like some much-needed rest, Michelangelo stepped back ready to pull the door closed when something curious happened. Donatello began to talk in his sleep.

Mikey paused, feeling the chill of the door's rivets beneath his hands. It sounded like feverish, incoherent mumbling but the more he listened the more words he started to recognise. It only took a moment for him to realise. "It's the nightmare," he whispered.

Michelangelo's first instinct was to wake his brother up. He slipped back into the lab, leaning against the door so that it closed with a soft click, but then a small voice sounded at the back of his mind. 'Don't you want to help Donatello? Listen. Listen to the dream he's murmuring. He wasn't going to tell you, was he?'

Consternation furrowed Mikey's young brow and he stared blindly down at the pizza box he still held. More than anything he wanted to help and if listening in on the dream was the only way he could, he would do it. With a nervous swallow he approached Donnie's workbench and set the pizza box down and gazing over, chin resting on his arms he watched his brother and desperately tried to decipher what precisely was going on in Donnie's head.

_" - can't -."  
"How - possibly choose."  
" - them - now!"  
"Damn you!"  
"I can't!"  
"No! – god NO!"_

What followed those lines was a disjointed string of sobs. Mikey's eyes welled up and he pressed his face into his arms. He shouldn't be listening to this. A mournful moan then issued up his brother's throat where it abruptly hitched. Mikey's head snapped back up. He wasn't entirely certain but it sounded as if Donnie was about to scream. For a split second Michelangelo cast a glance over his shoulder. He still had a secret to keep, if Donnie screamed everyone would come running. Filled with urgency and a terrible sense of guilt, Mikey seized his distressed brother's shoulders.

"Donnie! Donnie man, wake up!" He hushed in a loud whisper.

Donatello woke with a hiccup of a broken sob in the back of his throat. "M-Mikey?"

Mikey bit heavily down on his bottom lip unable to swallow back the anguish at how distraught Donnie looked. "I'm sorry Donnie! I-I'm so sorry!" He blurted out before he could stop himself. Donnie's immediate confusion only deepened Mikey's upset. "I didn't mean to listen in Donnie, I-I just wanted to help!"

"I-I was talking in my sleep?"

Michelangelo nodded vigorously. "I mean I didn't hear everything. It-it was like you faded in and out and then y-you got upset like-like scary upset an-and then I thought you were gonna scream but-but I couldn't let you scream b'cuz the others would hear and I couldn't let that happen b'cuz I made a promise Donnie and I won't tell, I-I would never tell, unless you said it was okay, in-in which case I-"

A shivering olive green hand was placed atop Mikey's hands, which had mashed his pizza box flat in his frantic explanations for his actions. He glanced up from mid flow and his eyes locked with his brother's.

"Slow down Mikey, it-it's okay," the look upon his face reflected the anguished quality of his soft voice.

The guilt rose once more and Michelangelo couldn't hold that conflicted, anxious gaze any longer. "I should have woken you up sooner Donnie, I-I'm sorry."

Mikey felt Donnie's fingers squeeze his clenched fists. "I'm just glad you woke me up Mikey. I-I couldn't take much more of it," he raised both hands to his face and shuddered a sigh set thick with emotion.

Mikey regarded Donnie thoughtfully and finally reached across to grip his shoulder. "Donnie, this is the fourth time man and this nightmare it-it sounds horrible. I-I know you don't want to dude but I really think you need to tell Master Splinter," he watched Donatello intensely as he allowed him to absorb what he'd just said. A full minute passed. "Did you hear me bro? What do you say?"

Hands slipped from Donatello's face and he sighed once more, looking to the side. "May-maybe you're right Mikey. I'll go talk to sensei now-," he stood to do just that when his T-phone suddenly went off.

Frustrated Mikey glowered at the phone as Donnie answered it.

"Hey April."

'Well, that figures,' Mikey thought with a roll of his eyes. Goodness only knew how long this conversation could last.

"Wait, wait April, slow down. What do you mean you borrowed one of my magnetic trackers? You, you what?! Why would you do that? You followed it? Well, where are you now?"

Mikey stared across at Donnie as whatever April was saying on the other side of the phone caused his brother's expression descend from annoyance, to alarm to pure blind panic.

"April? April I can't hear you! Say that again- April? No April! April don't!"

Mikey watched as Donnie stared in horrified disbelief at his T-phone, gripped in both hands. "Donnie, what's wrong? What's happened dude?"

"April, she- she's in danger," he uttered hoarsely. "She tracked the mousers to a warehouse an-and sh-she's in over her head," he then muttered as he feverishly began pushing buttons on his T-phone.

Mikey frowned curiously. "So what are you doing now?"

"April told her T-phone t-to-," he hesitated as he obviously tried to swallow back the fear that had risen in his throat. "To self-destruct, I'm trying to find its last known co-ordinates."

Mikey stood on tiptoes to try and see but rocked back on his heels when he realised there was no point. What did he know about phone tracking? There was then a sudden 'Beep!' and Donnie cried out making him jump.

"I got her!" Without a word of explanation Donatello bolted out of his lab.

Michelangelo glanced back as he heard Donnie tell the others what had just happened. He dearly hoped April was okay. They now had a mission to save her from the sounds of what Leo was currently making.

Mikey grabbed the demolished pizza box and made to join his brothers when something made him stop. Scattered over Donnie's workbench were a multitude of small shining objects. Despite the urgency of the situation, Mikey felt a smile slip across his mouth. He extended his arm and gently traced his leaf green digits over several of the mini devices. His smile widened. "I wonder," he murmured, his fingers lingering as his brothers shouted his name from the other room. "I wonder…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Onward my friends! Stick with me and we'll get through this, I promise! :D Thank you to all my wonderful readers and please do enjoy this next chapter. :)**

Chapter 6 The Calm Before the Storm

Donnie desperately tried to keep his head when they found April's T-phone abandoned on the roof of a warehouse on the eastern outskirts of the city. His nerves were still rattled by his recurrent nightmare; images that stained his thoughts with horrible notions that refused to let his mind rest and let the more logical Donnie take control. His heart was in his mouth as his eyes wildly darted over the rooftop looking something, anything that would lend a clue to April's whereabouts but his pounding, fear filled heart finally got the better of him.

"April! APRIL WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Jeez Donnie! Where's your head at man?!" Raph snapped. "Let everyone know we're here!"

"Keep it down!"

"Bit late for that now," Raph muttered as an ominous squeal sounded below them.

"Dudes, what- what was that sound?"

Donnie stared at his feet, feeling the faint tremor coming from beneath him. "Oh sewer apples," he uttered, glancing across at Leo who was already way ahead of him.

"MOVE!"

Though the order came a second to late. There was a sharp jolt and the four brothers fell through the roof to a chorus of crumbling concrete.

"Is everyone all right?"

"Next stupid question."

A hand came down and grabbing it Donnie pulled himself free of the rubble. "Thanks Mikey."

"Where are we now?"

A quick glance around confirmed it. "Store room."

"At least we're inside."

"And everyone knows we're here."

"Quiet down!" Leo hushed. "We don't need to advertise ourselves anymore than we already have."

"You're kiddin' right? I don't think being quiet is gonna really help us now," was Raph's dry comment. "Stealth has just gone right out the freaking window."

Leo scowled but his eyes then caught something across the room. "That door has a security panel," the next words were carefully chosen. "Donnie, think you can crack it?"

"Without zapping yaself this time?"

Donnie tried to ignore Raph's remark as he crouched in front of the panel, not catching the disapproving look that Leo threw at Raphael. Luckily the security panel was a very simple configuration to Donnie and it didn't take more than a few tweaks to have the door beep and click open as the locks disengaged.

"Good work Donnie," Donatello gave a slight smile as Leo patted his shoulder, before leading them cautiously into the chamber beyond.

The large seemingly empty space was bathed in an eerie red glow. Although it was hard to tell in the light, the walls seemed to be composed of some sort of metal alloy. Donnie strayed to one of them and smoothed his hand down the surface, which proved his thoughts to be correct. A sudden chill streaked down his spine as he cast his brown gaze about them. A nasty knot suddenly formed in his breast. There was something terribly familiar about that room, almost as if he had been there before. He shook the unnerving thought away, pulling his weapon when Leo drew his swords.

"Man, is there a light switch in here?"

"Yeah, that's just what we need Mikey. Let's switch a light on and see how many enemies are waiting in the rafters for us!"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," which was followed by the inevitable yelp brought on by Raph's hand and the back of Michelangelo's head.

"Sshhh! For goodness sake!"

In spite of the situation, Donnie felt a chuckle bubble at the back of his throat. For a moment, the everyday antics of his brothers quelled his uneasiness and pulled the tension away from the tightness that had curled in his chest. He didn't know what he would do without them. They always distracted him whenever his thoughts got caught in a loop. It might annoy him at the time but subconsciously it was just what the doctor ordered. A break from his unrelenting mind.

A slight smile traced his mouth but before he could follow this reassuring train of thought any further a bright dot of light caught his eye. Just ahead of them he saw a beam of light that was suddenly broken as Leonardo's unsuspecting foot cut through it.

"Leo watch out!" Donatello acted out of pure instinct and lunged forward, shoving Leo clear of the space as an ominous creak filled their ears.

Donnie never saw what hit him. Something heavy connected with his shoulder, the force of which sent him sailing into the metallic walls. There was a sudden blinding pain that exploded in his skull as his head smacked with surprising force against a supporting steel girder that seemed to appear out of nowhere. His body crumpled into a heap on the floor as his brothers' cries of alarm sounded all about him.

"Donnie! Raph cut that damn thing down before it takes up all out!"

There was a sharp 'Pting!' and a tremendous crash that vibrated through the floor as whatever hit him slammed into the ground. Then there were hands all reaching down to haul him up but his legs wouldn't co-operate. All he could see were dazzling white stars and the pain, the pain that bit deep into the bone and abruptly sent his world spinning.

"We got ya Donnie, hang in there buddy," he felt Raphael's presence alongside him as the floor was no longer beneath his fingers. "Let's get the hell outtah here!"

They were moving but the lights were quickly fading for Donnie. His head, his head hurt so much. It began to sag, which prompted a rough jerk from Raph's arm to try and keep him focused. "Stay with us Donnie! C'mon man!"

As dearly as Donnie wanted to stay alert he was quickly succumbing to his injury. Everything was fading to black then his brothers sounded another vocal alarm.

"Dudes, wha-what's that sound? It-it's like sorta hissing?"

"Gas?"

Sniff.

"It's poisonous gas!"

"What?! Great!"

"RUN!"

Donnie then felt the floor slam into him as his strongest brother was no longer able to support him. Cries, coughs, chokes and then silence. Shadows descended and Donnie slipped into a black cloying nothingness.

* * *

The first thing Donatello felt was the coldness of the metal flooring beneath him. He wrenched his eyes open, which felt as if they had been glued shut. That was when he saw them. Waiting in quiet anticipation was a host of glittering red eyes, all of them staring straight at him only several feet from his prostrate form.

A strangled gasp of horror escaped his throat as the first scene of his nightmare stared straight back at him. This wasn't real. It couldn't be real! It just couldn't! But the damp warmth on his scabbed cheek and the thrumming pain that ran laps around his throbbing skull managed to convince him that what was happening was real.

Wakefulness finally restored to their target, the mousers began to advance.

"Guys! Where are you?!" Donnie yelled fearfully but there were gone. He was alone, surrounded by a thousand hungry metal monsters. Alone.

It only took a split second for Donnie to make a decision. Fine. This was actually happening. So be it. He couldn't change that but he wasn't about to let these damn mousers tear him to shreds. His staff lay just before him. He grabbed it with a look of grim determination etched across his face and summoned the naginata blade. The sharp edge gleamed coldly in the now artificial white light and a growl pitted in the base of Donatello's throat.

"All right," he hissed at the murderous multitude. "Let's get this over with."


End file.
